Behind the Scenes
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: What are the Titans like when their not on set? Why their just 5 normal teen of course...with powers! rating may change in future chapters. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Beginning

**Well, i hope you like this. Oh, and later on, i will add a scene of crazed Teen Titans fans, so if you would like to be in it, just give me a description and i will add you to the scene :p**

**Disclaimer: Why must you remind me? No, i dont own Teen Titans...but i will, once i take over the world! BUAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teen Titans credits start rolling

"Aaaaaaaaand…CUT!" the director screamed as Robin, Raven, BB, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra finished the last scene of the latest episode. "That's a rap people" he said

"Finally" Raven said "This leotard is getting itchy" she said scratching her arm

"Yeah, tell me about it" Robin mumbled, messing up his hair "All this gel is getting really annoying"

"So, anyone up for the mall in 15?" Star asked, to which everyone nodded, then everybody went to their trailers to change out of their "uniforms".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robins Trailer

"Man, that was a long shooting" Robin said as he changed into some normal clothes, and fixed his hair in a regular style "Much better, now to get rid of this mask" he said starting to take it off

"Don't take it off, it makes you look cool" Starfire, or Kori, as they called her off set, said walking into Robins trailer. She had already changed and was wearing a beige skirt and blue tank top.

"Ever heard of knocking Kori?" Robin, or Dick, said teasingly

"Ill make a note of this knocking thing you speak of, Dick" Kori smiled and sat down. It was true that she was an alien, but she was not as naïve as they made her out to be on T.V., nor was Dick as serious.

"So, were still on for Saturday right?" he asked, deciding not to take Kori's advice, and he took off his mask.

"Yeah, but…" doubt entered Kori's voice as she lay in the sofa/chair, her feet dangling over on arm of the chair, her hair on the other.

"But…what?" he asked, now looking at her, a worried expression on his face

"I still don't feel comfortable about not telling the others, that, you know, were dating…" she sighed and sat upright

"Its not like were doing anything bad, were just going on a---" he was cut off by a loud crash from outside. Both of them opened the curtains and stared outside, pressing thri faces to the window, trying to find the commotion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside Dick/Robins trailer

"Oops…sorry dudes" BB said as he walked outside, knocking down a large lamp that had been standing there. He blushed, and gave them a lopsided grin.

"Its ok Gar" one of the employees said, sighing and shaking his head. The employee was one of the few who could call Gar, or Garfield, by his name, without a Mr. at the beginning.

"Thanks Ben" he said running off. Gar had changed as well, and knocked on Raven and Terra's Trailer, which they had insisted, should be connected. Lots of things weren't as they showed on T.V., and Terra and Ravens hatred for each other was one of them. In reality, they were so close, you got them any closer and they would probably end up stuck together.

"Coming" Terra said. Some shuffling was heard, and a minute later the door opened. There stood Terra and Raven, changed and ready to go. Terra was wearing a denim skirt and a red crop-top (since red was her favorite color), while Raven was wearing a white tank top and baggy black pants.

"Shall we?" Gar said, gaining a French accent, as he held out his hand and bowed.

"We shall" the girls said curtly, then they held on to one arm each, as if they were being escorted somewhere. Gar and Raven had been Best Friends since the first shooting, and when Terra came along, she fit right in with the two. Around the set, they were usually called the "Three Amigos" or "The three Musketeers", although Raven could sense that Gar and Terra had a bit of chemistry going, and she would usually try to play cupid between the two.

"Hey guys" Cyborg, or Vic as he was known off set, waved at them. He, being half robot, didn't need to change, but preferred to work on the schematics for his car, while the others changed.

"Hey Vic!" gar said merrily as he let go of the girls, and ran to give his buddy a high five.

"You guys ready to go?" Kori asked, as she walked out of the trailer with Dick.

"You bet!" Terra said, jumping on a rock. Raven levitated, Kori 'flew', Gar turned into a Pterodactyl and carried Vic with his claws, and Robin hitched a ride with Terra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the mall

Gar and Terra landed first, closely followed by Raven and Star, who had had a small detour on the way.

"Hey, look!" Kori said "The Factory of the Chocolate is here!" she said, pointing to a movie poster "Can we go see it? Pleeeeeeeaaase?" she asked. It was true that Kori was not as naïve as on T.V., but she was still a bit naïve. But who could resist those big, green, puppy dog eyes?

"Alright, im in" Dick said

"Yeah, me too" gar agreed "Any movie with a room made out of candy is the movie for me"

"I think ill head over to the auto-shop down the block, to see if they have that new part I asked for" Vic said

"And me and Terra were thinking of checking out the music store for a while" Raven said. Then she noticed the downcast expression on Gar's face. She knew how much he liked Terra, and this would be the perfect chance… "But we will come" Raven added

"But I thought---" Terra stopped as she was elbowed by Raven "Uh, yeah, we'll come" she said, rubbing her side.

Gar's eyes lit up and he smiled "Ok, save ya guys a seat" he said, then he ran to catch up with Kori and Dick.

Truly, he was thinking 'This is the perfect chance to make my move on Terra…but does Raven know? Nah!' he thought. And besides, even if she did know, it wasn't like she was trying to get him and Terra together…was she? XD

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sooooooooooo? What did ya think?**

**Remeber people...R&R!**


	2. Fan Girls!

**Hey there everyone! Im really sorry i havent updated soon-ish enough! Ill be updating all my stories this week, so bear with me. **

**Anyways, i hope you like this chapter, enjoy! Or at least dont throw rotten tomatoes at me...XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, but im sure the producers will give in once i lock them in my closet of DOOMETH long enough..! BUAHAHHAAHA! **

**OMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

"What ya do that for?" Terra asked, still rubbing her sore side. Raven was really strong for being so…puny.

"You like him" Raven smiled like a teasing 5 year old, and Terra went bright red

"I do NOT!" she exclaimed, turning her head down. She would not give Raven the satisfaction of seeing her embarassed this way.

"Riiiiiiiight" Raven gave her a smirk and a sigh, then she shook her head. "Well, lets go If we want to make the movie on time" Raven said, pulling Terra by the arm. Terra pulled her hand away and pointed inside the Mall.

"I thought we were going to get the latest Green Day CD…" she said

"That can wait" Raven assured, and half dragged, half threw Terra into the theater.

Terra sighed and followed Raven into the 3rd room, where the movie was just starting. Raven spotted Kori waving at them from a seat above, and she rushed to take the empty seat, forcing Terra to take the only available seat left…the one in the row above, next to Gar…

'_Oh geez. I'm going to kill Raven for this, I really am' _Terra thought as she sat down next to Gar. Both of them blushed before watching the movie. Despite Raven's trying, nothing much happened between Terra and Gar, except when they had both reached out for popcorn at the same time, and their hands touched for a brief moment.

"That was a most enjoyable movie" Kori said, mocking Starfire, as she came out of the theater.

"Hey guys" Vic said, entering the Mall and joining the group. "What up?"

"We were just talking about the movie," Terra said "My favorite part was-"

"Uh, guys?" Gar interrupted and stopped walking abruptly, staring with wide-eyes in utter horror.

"Yeah?" Terra asked, staring at him.

"RUN!" he yelled, as he started running towards the other side of the mall

"Why would we-" Dick stopped quickly as he saw the reason of Gars terror. There, in the center of the mall, stood there worst fear…fan-girls! The fan-girls wore T-shirts saying things such as 'BB b mine' and 'Terra, you rock'. Dozens of screaming girls, and about 30 or so boys rushed at them, and the Titans spent no time in running for their lives.

Soon, they ran into a dead end, and turned around quickly, just in time to see the hundreds of fan girls (and boys) pounce on them.

"OH MY GOD! I GOT TERRAS SHOE!"

"LOOK EVERYONE, ROBINS SHIRT!"

"THAT'S NOTHING, IVE GOT RAVENS BRA!"

"WHAT?" Raven yelled, snatching back her bra and stuffing it into her pant pocket. "That's it!" she yelled as a girl cut off a lock of her hair.

"Escape plan gamma?" Vic asked in a whisper, and everyone nodded. Gar quickly changed into an ant and crawled out of the screaming, raging mass of teens. Once out, he changed back into his normal form.

"Hey girls!" Gar yelled waving. All the girls screeched and ran after him. Gar quickly turned into a Cheetah and started running, turning the corner and turning into a beet, so his chasers wouldn't see him. He flew over to the others, who were now standing up and brushing themselves off.

"Come on, itll only be a matter of time until they figure out what happened" Kori urged. They wasted no time in rushing back to the studio.

"Hey!" the voice of the director greeted them "Here are the scripts for the next show" he said, handing each of them a thick wad of papers. "Well, I gotta go, meeting the wife" he said before running off

"Guess we should go over our lines then" Raven sighed as she said this. She had expected the rest of the day off, but of course, that obviously wasn't gonna happen.

"Yeah" Gar said, also down. Each of them walked back to their trailers, well except for Kori and Dick, who stayed to talk for a few more moments.

"So, we leave in 30?" Dick asked

"Yeah" Kori nodded "But on one condition" she added

He had a bad feeling about this, but he asked anyways. "What is it?"

"That tomorrow we…tell them"

"Ok, ok" Dick said, although he really didn't want to.

"Then ill see you in 30" Kori said, before running off to her trailer.

_Terra and Ravens trailer._

"I cant believe this" Terra said as she finished reading the script.

"What?" Raven asked, looking up from her own script.

"In the end, im going to be turned to stone!" Terra exclaimed, throwing the script on the table "Do you know what that means?"

Raven caught on, and her eyes widened. "Your going back to Markovia" she sighed and looked down "Do you have to?" Raven asked finally

"My dad is only letting me stay as long as I do the show. I am the princess, after all" she hated that word. Princess. She had never liked using it, but there was no denying that she was, indeed, the princess of Markovia, and until her brother became King, she would have to go under her fathers rules.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Raven asked, suddenly smiling

"Waiting for what?" Terra asked "And whats with the goofy grin?"

"Were going to get you and Gar together!" she announced happily

"No, no, no, no, no and NO!" Terra said, crossing her hands stubbornly

"Oh, come on, you know you like him…" Raven teased

"So what if I do?" Terra asked, refusing to look Raven in the eyes

"So, your leaving in about one week, don't you want him to at least know how you feel?" Raven asked hopefully

"Well…" she hesitated for a minute "NO! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go pack" she sighed and went over to her closet and started taking out her clothes.

"Maybe you don't, but I do" Raven whispered to herself as she went over to her laptop and opened up a file. "In case Terra says no" she read to herself, not loud enough for Terra to hear. "Operation T/BB has begun" she whispered, and smiled "Now for step one…"

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMMOMOM**

**So what did ya think? I wanted to add a scene with fan-girls, but i wasnt expecting to do it this early, so feedback is greatly appreceated.**

**Well, i gotta go work on my other stories! See ya, and remember...ALIENS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! Oh yeah, and please R&R. Later yallz! **


End file.
